Peter Pan Story
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: It is Paige's 18th birthday, has her chance to go to Neverland ran out? If so, why is the 2nd star to the right twinkling bright tonight? Rated M for later chapters...Maybe...Should I smut up Disney? What do you guys think? It would be with Peter though XD
1. Summery

p style="text-align: center;"Paige had always hoped to go to Neverland when she was a child, she used to spin tales of all the wonderful things that were there. Her sisters would stare in awe as the eldest would weave bedtimes stories of the beautiful mermaids that resided there; of the fierce captain Hook, the loyal lost boys, and of course, the brave Peter Pan. But as the years ran by, and Paige grew older, she began losing hope of ever seeing the land she fantasized about, and the boy she grew to adore. Tonight was her 18th birthday, she was now officially an adult, but if all hope is lost, why is the 2nd star to the right twinkling a little brighter tonight?/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Paige and her sister Alexia walked around the small town they lived in, which resided in the southern part of the United States. Today was a bittersweet day for Paige, for it was her birthday, and where any child would have been more then a little elated, Paige was a bit sad. You see most children loved birthdays yes, but Paige was no longer a child; no this birthday was the birthday she had been dreading for many years, the day that would mark her as a "grown up", her 18th birthday. Her sister, only 14, walked beside her as she tried to cheer her up.

"You know, you're only as old as you feel" Alex smiled at the brunette, who in return gave her a half hearted smile, and a small nod in response.

"You know, it's not like many people are gonna look down on you if you still wanna go on the kiddy stuff at the fair" Alex added as she nudged her sister, Paige could only let out a soft giggle, her heart still feeling heavy.

"Come oooon, I know you hate today, but you're really depressing Paige" Alex told her sister, her cheeks puffed out in frustration. Paige looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath and returning her gaze to Alex.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be such a downer, I mean everyone grows up right?"

"Right! Now come on, let's go to the freezy freeze and get some ice cream" Alex smiled as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the street. 

* * *

The captain wished he could relax, as instructed him to, oh how he wished he could. He had finally ridded himself of that terrible croc, only to be stuck with that horrible octopus, and though he had finally ridden himself of that as well, relaxation would not come to him. No not as long as the one who caused him the most grief, the most trouble, the most annoyance was still out there.

"We have GOT to find him!" The captain yelled, startling his crew from the outburst.

"But cap'in we have search the whole island, and have found no trace of their hideout" replied, the words were not what Hook wanted to hear as he grabbed Smee by the collar with his hook and held him at eye level.

"Well then I guess we will have to try harder!" He yelled in his face, the crew watched the scene, before all eyes flew to the sky just as a crow sound was let loose. Everyone knew the sound well, and as Hook let Smee drop to the deck, they knew the words he would speak.

"GET HIM!"

* * *

Paige and her sister made their way back to their home, the sky now a burnt orange color, with a mixture of pinks, purples, and blues peeking through. Upon entering their home, Alex said she was going to go take a shower before running off upstairs, leaving Paige to her thoughts. You see it wasn't that Paige was afraid of becoming a grown up, or maturity; after their parent's death, Paige had taken on the role of mother and father to Alex, so reasonability was nothing new to her. No it was a single thought that kept Paige's mind from being at ease...For if she were a grown up...She could never reach Neverland. Yes it was such a silly thing, a childish thought like that could keep her from enjoying her birthday, but perhaps Paige still had a childish soul. She had told her sister so many stories of Neverland, such vivid tales that anyone would have thought the used to be child had went there herself; and oh how she wish she had, wished she could, but she was afraid now, now as she entered her bedroom and watched the sun take it's last look at the world before saying goodnight, she wished that it wasn't too late for that to happen.

* * *

The lost boys charged onto the ships deck, hollering all the while as they laughed and fought the pirates. Slightly wove in and out of the crew, tangling a few together and making countless either dizzy, run into each other, or both. The twins seemed to play a reverse wack-a-mole with a couple of barrels, hiding in them, only to spring out and hit any pirate that stood near. Nibs ran about the boat, getting as many men to follow as he could before jumping off; causing the men to do the same, though what they didn't know was that Nibs held onto the side of the boat and didn't actually fall, he quickly climbed back on the boat and ran back to the group, all the while the now struggling crew threw cursed at the children. Tootles and Cubby stood beside Slightly as all three went to work beating up as many of the crew as possible. Hook watched his men get beat by the children; growling down at their stupidity, and the children's annoyance, but he had bigger fish to catch, like a certain flying green fish.

"What's wrong you old cod fish? Afraid to come get me?" Peter yelled from the ship's sails as he looked down at the captain, that smug smirk on his face that made the captain just want to hook him.

"Why you little" Hook gritted his teeth as he began climbing up the ropes, he brandished his sword as he cautiously stepped onto the boom, Peter hovered over the other end, his smile never fading as he drew his dagger. Hook, now feeling secure with his footing, charged at the boy, his sword swinging and jabbing. Peter blocked ever attack Hook made, and countered with a few of his own, knocking the captain's footing loose enough for him to begin swaying. With one final jab the captain fell backwards, grabbing the ropes on his way down to stop from crashing into the deck. The boys whooped with excitement to see their leader had one point up on the old captain, but they knew it was far from over, and in fact, they would be disappointed if it had ended so quickly.

* * *

Paige and Alex had just retired to their bedrooms, their night of movies and junk food coming to a close, the time only being midnight, but the girls were actually feeling sleepy. Paige hugged and kissed her sister before entering her own room; she didn't bother to turn on her light, the moon was at it's fullest tonight, and it provided her with all the light she needed. She stood in front of her open window for a moment, entranced by the way the moon and the stars twinkled so wonderfully, sighing, she scanned the sky for that one special star.

"Second star to the right, and straight on til morning" she whispered, a smile gracing her lips as she finally spotted it, the one to the left twinkling, but not as bright. The second star was one she her mother had told her about long ago, a star that could lead her to a far off land of wonder, it was a star that shined bright...But tonight, tonight it seemed to shine brighter, brighter then she had ever seen it. She stared at it, she wasn't sure why; it was like she needed to, like if she took her eyes off it for one moment, something bad would happen.

* * *

Peter and the boys stood by the bow of the boat, looking at the captain and the crew that laid on the deck, nodding, Peter turned to the boys with a smile.

"I think their through for the day, let's head back men" The boys all smiled and looked up at the fairy that flew over head. Tinkerbell smiled and began dropping pixie dust on them...Only thing was...No pixie dust came out.

"Tinkerbell?" Cubby asked as the fairy shook her hands, her arms, but nothing...She didn't have any pixie dust.

"Tinkerbell what's AH!" Slightly yelled as he felt himself being pulled backwards, when did the men get up? When did they sneak up behind them? He looked around to see that all of his brothers had been caught as well...Even Peter.

"Well Well Well, it seems like the little children can't fly" Hook said as he held onto Peter.

"And you wouldn't leave your dear lost boys here alone now would you Peter?" He smiled down at him, his grin holding nothing but malice, and victory.

"Tie them up boys!" Hook ordered his men as he dragged Peter inside the ship; he knew better then to leave the leader near the boys, no, he finally had them all, he could finally end all his troubles, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. The boys struggled against their ropes as the crew watched and laughed, Tinkerbell pulled at the ropes before having to duck and fly out of reach of one of the men.

"Damn fairy! Get back here!" He called, Tinkerbell looked around panicked, her cool sassy personality falling at the knowledge that she couldn't help.

"Tink, it's ok, we just need you to go find help" Slightly told the girl as she stared at him for a moment, he looked up at the sky, then back at her. She hated what he was getting at, going back to their world, finding one of those girls, and only hoping they could help them. She shook her head, she had gotten them in this mess, she would get them out. She swooped down again, only to lift into the sky seconds later as them men tried to cut at her with their knives.

"Please Tink, we'll be ok til then" Slightly told her as she looked at the boys, then to the captain's door, her eyes filling with tears as she shot into the sky and towards the second star, the one that would lead to help...She hoped

* * *

Paige had just began drifting to sleep when she suddenly heard her sister calling her. Opening her eyes she looked over at her clock, 1:30 am, what could be wrong with her? She groaned as she stood up and made her way out of her room, her black shorts and tank swishing slightly at her movements.

"What is it Alex?" she asked her sister who stood in the middle of her room, she followed her sister's non blinking gaze to a tiny ball of light that danced around quickly.

"What is it?" Alex asked her sister as she drew near, they both stared for a moment before Paige replied in disbelief.

"I think it's...A fairy" 

* * *

Tinkerbell flew around the room anxiously, she hadn't screwed up this big since she first became a fairy, not only did she get turned around and not land in London, but she woke up a random human! Scratch that, two random humans, who were now staring at her, great. Sighing she turned towards them, she would fly out the window right now if Peter and the boys weren't in serious trouble, maybe these girls could help, it was worth a shot anyway. Taking a deep breath, she flew towards them, they were strange looking that's for sure, one even had black and yellow ears coming out of the top of her head.

"Ok so um, hi there" she smiled as both girls stared even more.

"Ooook...Ok look I seriously need help, and I'm not one to ask for it. I ended up somewhere I didn't want to go because this clearly isn't London.

"It's a whole other country, you're in the US, Florida to be precise" the older girl spoke, ok so at least they could understand her.

"Gahh I knew it, ok I know I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I need your help! Peter and the lost boys are in trouble and-"

"Wait Peter?" The younger one spoke now, her green eyes confused and excited.

"You mean, Peter Pan?" She asked, Tinkerbell simply nodded at her as she looked to the other girl.

"Wait..Then you're...Tinkerbell" The older one stated as Tinkerbell nodded, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes I am, and I need your help, Hook has Peter and the boys" she told them

"It's Peter Pan! He'll get out of it" The younger one laughed

"I'm afraid that he might not, Hook has the boys because he knows that's how to get to Peter, and I...I can't help them" She replied, her face saddening as tears began to fall.

"Hey hey, it's ok Tink" The older one shushed the fairy, as she gently wiped her tears.

"Why can't you help them?" The other asked

"My powers...Are gone, I can't give the boys pixie dust to fly" Tink replied sniffling

"Then how would we get there?" The humans asked each other, the older one thought for a moment before running off to her room.

"I'm Alex by the way, and the other girl is Paige, it's nice to meet you Tinkerbell" She smiled, making the fairy smile as well.

"Nice to meet you too" Tink replied just as Paige came back in the room, holding two viles of dust like substance. One was different shades of purple, while the other was very earthy colors, she handed the earthy one to Alex.

"The old pixie dust bottles mom made up for us?" Alex asked, raising a question eyebrow at her sister, who in turn just shrugged.

"Worth a shot isn't it" She replied as she popped the cork and poured the dust on herself.

"Now just faith...trust...happy thoughts and-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Paige shot her eyes open at her sister's shout, only to see that she was now above her sister.

"It-It worked!?" she asked excitedly as she flew about the room. Tinkerbell could only watch in shock and awe at the events occurring in front of her, they had just random bottles of dust, why did it make them fly?

"Ok Tink, lead the way" She heard Alex say as she snapped out of her thought, nodding she led them out of the window and into the night sky. It was true that she ended up not where she wanted to be, but maybe that was for the better...Normal dust; mixed with happy thoughts did not give the ability to fly, no matter how much faith and trust you had. These girls were different, and maybe that's what she needed. 


End file.
